Le Feu sous la Glace Fic Terminée
by Catsyla
Summary: Découverte de sentiments, quiproquo, jalousie triangulaire voire plus...tout est là pour vous mettre en émoi ! ET c'est bien entendu du B&B of course !
1. La fin d'une enquête

_Bonjour à vous tous !_

_C'est la 1ère fois que je poste ici...J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira...Sachez que la fic est déjà terminée et que j'ajouterai un chapitre pas jour mais en semaine seulement._

_Bonne lecture !_

Suite à une enquête assez longue et éprouvante, aucun de nos deux partenaires n'avaient envie de rester seul et avaient conclu de boire un dernier verre chez Temperance. Moments de complicité qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement après une dure journée. Ils se retrouvaient, se délivraient peu à peu mais avec une certaine retenue. Booth conduisait et contemplait discrètement Temperance, celle-ci était dans ses pensées et se sentait observée.

_ Pourquoi me regardez-vous? Lui demanda-t-elle.

En souriant comme à son habitude, il lui répondit :

_ Je me disais qu'aujourd'hui, votre journée avait du être…comment dire émotionnellement difficile, se risqua-t-il.

_ Rassurez-vous, tout va bien, je sais compartimenter mes sentiments, Booth…

_ Je sais Bones mais retrouver l'assassin d'un enfant qui plus est, son tuteur légal, n'est pas une mince affaire lui expliqua-t-il. Dois-je vous rappeler que…

_ Booth arrêtez de vouloir toujours me protéger comme si j'étais une petite fille !

Il s'arrêta et gara le SUV à quelques mètres de la résidence de Brennan. Il descendit de la voiture puis alla lui ouvrit sa portière.

_ Encore une fois, Booth, ne jouait pas au mâle alpha, vous savez que je déteste ça, s'indigna-t-elle.

_ Bones, bones, je n'arrêterais pas d'être galant, c'est dans ma nature, vous ne pouvez m'en empêcher, ria-t-il.

Sans se l'avouer, Temperance était charmée et lui répondit avec un grand sourire en s'accrochant à son bras.

_ Allez …Venez Agent spécial Booth !

Ils marchèrent bras dessous bras dessus. Toute personne pouvait imaginer qu'ils étaient un couple heureux à en juger par leurs gestes, leurs regards. Ils croisèrent un couple quand ce dernier les accosta.

_ Oh mon dieu mais c'est le Docteur Tempreance Brennan, s'écria la jeune femme.

Surprise puis ravie de rencontrer une fan, elle s'arrêta et accepta de signer un autographe.

_ Oh je vous en prie, puis-je vous prendre en photo avec votre mari ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

_ Euh nous ne sommes pas ensemble, c'est mon partenaire, lui répondit-elle gênée.

Booth vint au secours de Temperance et se justifia.

_ Je suis agent du FBI…

La jeune femme les prit en photo, les remercia et le couple s'en alla.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde nous croit ensemble, lui dit-elle agacée.

_ Peut-être parce que nous formons un beau couple, dit-il amusé.

Ils reprirent leur chemin et Temperance s'interrogea. Elle se savait normalement bien constituée et Booth possédait quelques beaux attributs… Elle mit un terme à ses réflexions car il lui était impossible d'imaginer Booth autrement qu'en simple partenaire. Cela ruinerait leur travail et leur relation aussi. Et pourtant, une partie d'elle-même désirait parfois s'aventurer au-delà de cette fameuse ligne instaurée deux ans plus tôt. Mais, elle ne voulait gâcher son amitié pour du sexe même si l'envie était tenace…

Arrivés devant la résidence, ils virent une personne assise sur les marches. Plus ils s'approchèrent, plus cette personne leur semblait familière….

_ Temperance…Te voilà…Booth ? s'exclama la personne.

_ Sully ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?lui dit-elle étonnée mais vraiment ravie.

_ Je suis rentré depuis peu et je voulais te voir, répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Booth s'interposa et salua Sully tout en gardant ses bras sur les épaules de Temperance.

Celle-ci remarqua l'attitude changeante de Booth mais proposa par politesse, de venir boire un verre chez elle puisqu'il l'avait tout de même attendu…

Booth resta en retrait et ne s'avança pas pour les rejoindre. Temperance s'en aperçut et l'interpella.

_ Booth mais que faites-vous ?

_ Je préfère vous laisser tranquille, vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous raconter…On se voit plus tard…

Et il partit laissant une Temperance déstabilisée et perturbée par cette situation.


	2. Besoin de changer d'air ?

**LE FEU SOUS LA GLACE**

Chapitre II : Besoin de changer d'air ?

Plongé dans ses dossiers, l'Agent Spécial Seeley Booth n'en voyait plus la fin…Il se trouvait à son bureau depuis les premières heures à résoudre des meurtres, des crimes organisés ou des disparitions d'enfants. Il aurait bien aimé avoir l'aide si précieuse et efficace de sa chère anthropologue judiciaire, le Docteur Temperance Brennan mais celle-ci en avait décidé autrement et se réfugiait dans les bras certains de Sully. Depuis son retour des Caraïbes, pas une fois, elle n'avait hésité à le voir, de dîner avec lui ou de….Non, impossible d'imaginer ça…ce n'était pas correct, professionnel d'imaginer sa partenaire en train d'assouvir ses besoins physiques…Que m'arrivait-t-il, je parlais comme elle maintenant ? Quoi que valait mieux ce genre de besoin qu'un sentiment d'amour …Mais, étais-je jaloux, ennuyé? Non….

Une voix l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

_ Excusez-moi Agent Booth, je vous dérange ? dit –elle

_ Euh non pas du tout Agent Perotta, j'allais faire une pause…lui répondit-il en se redressant sur son siège.

_ Je sors du bureau de Cullen et il m'a confié une nouvelle affaire, j'aimerais en discuter avec vous…

_ Ok pas de problème, allons boire un café ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi de pouvoir changer d'air.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers Perotta et tout en sortant de son bureau, il glissa sa main le long de son dos…Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais…? Mmm …elle n'était pas si mal, oui pourquoi pas, après tout Bones passait bien son temps avec ce revenant de Sully, se convaincu-t-il.

Assis tous les deux au Royal Dinner, ils prirent un café accompagné d'une délicieuse tarte meringuée.

_ Je vous écoute, que puis-je pour vous, lui demanda-t-il avec son plus grand sourire.

_ Eh bien, j'ai besoin d'un partenaire en qui je peux avoir confiance, une totale confiance, lui dit-elle en le fixant bien des yeux.

_ Ca commence à m'intéresser votre histoire mais il y a comme un os, j'ai déjà une partenaire en la personne même de Bones, lui répondit-il.

_ Je le sais, agent Booth, mais je n'aurais besoin de vous que pour 2 jours et 1 nuit… dit-elle d'un air gêné.

_ Comment ça ? Qu'entendez vous par 2 jours et surtout 1 nuit lui murmura-t-il tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

_ Je dois infiltrer un réseau de prostitution dans le quartier Est de la ville accompagnée d'un maquereau susceptible d'intervenir en cas de dérapages, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

_ Mais dites moi Agent Perotta, vu vos compétences en matière de Self Défense, je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de mes services…

_ Je suis d'accord avec vous mais Cullen en a décidé autrement et m'a demandé de chercher un partenaire « masculin ».

_ Et, on en revient à la première questions, pourquoi moi ? Tenez, pourquoi vous ne prenez pas ce bon vieux Sully, lui dit-il en rigolant. Il revient de son tour du monde, ça le dérouillera un peu !

_ Peut-être mais ce n'est pas lui que je veux, d'un air sensuel et déterminé en lui prenant la main.

Il la regarda un instant. Il connaissait bien Perotta, c'était une femme de poigne au caractère bien trempé mais c'était aussi une très belle femme, sexy et se dit un court moment, pourquoi ne pas tenter l'aventure…

_ Ok agent Perotta, ça marche pour moi en lui baisant sa main du bout de ses lèvres.

_ Arrêtez, vous n'avez pas besoin d'user de vos charmes… et vous savez on peut commencer à se tutoyer, non ?


	3. Un sentiment doux amer

**LE FEU SOUS LA GLACE**

Chapitre III : Un sentiment doux amer

Au même moment, dans la rue, le Docteur Temperance Brennan marchait accompagnée d'un homme. La soirée avait été éprouvante, non pas qu'elle était fatiguée mais usée de devoir se justifier face à un homme qui ne la comprenait pas ou du moins, ne la comprenais plus. Personne ne la comprenait aussi bien que Booth…Depuis peu, elle avait réalisé qu'elle recherchait de la stabilité dans sa vie, une épaule réconfortante, un amant parfait, une symbiose…Or elle pensait l'avoir trouvé en la personne même de Sully mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sully était trop prévisible, ne l'écoutait pas, ne pensait qu'à ses propres plaisirs, n'était pas assez viril à ses yeux. Elle le dominait et elle ne le voulait pas, trop simple…Perdue dans ses pensées, Temperance ne l'entendit pas quand il lui proposa de boire un café.

C'est lorsqu'ils traversèrent la rue qu'elle remarqua au loin à travers la fenêtre que Booth était assis en parfaite compagnie.

_ Temp' ? Tu viens, on va au Royal Dinner…

_ Euh oui oui, allons-y

Sully prit la main de Temperance mais celle-ci la retira lorsqu'elle aperçut de plus près le « couple ».

_ Tiens comme on se retrouve, Peyton, Booth ! s'exclama Sully d'un air plus ravi.

Booth et Perotta levèrent leurs yeux tout en se redressant sur leurs chaises et virent Sully et Temperance se joindre à eux.

_ Sully, Docteur Brennan, je vous en prie, asseyez vous, leur proposa-t-elle.

Quant à Booth ; il ne dit rien, se sentit gêné de cette situation alors qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Temperance le fixa des yeux et lui dit :

_ Booth comment allez-vous ?

_ Et vous-même, ça fait longtemps qu'on se s'est pas vu, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi que vous soyez très occupée ces temps-ci lui reprocha-t-il

_ Où est le problème Booth, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une vie privée comme tout le monde, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle s'assit à côté de Booth et Sully en face d'elle. Sully n'avait pas tellement bien compris cette joute verbale mais il connaissait leur tempérament et ne fut plus étonné. Il prit la parole.

_ Alors que faites vous là tous les deux, des cachotteries dit-il en riant.

_ Très drôle Sully, on est là pour affaire répondit sèchement Booth.

_ Cela ne me dérangerait pas, chuchota doucement Perotta à Booth.

Booth lui fit les gros yeux et se sentit très mal à l'aise et décida de partir.

_ Bon on va vous laisser tranquille, Peyton, tu viens ? Ordonna Booth.

_ Eh ! Nous venons à peine de nous installer et vous partez déjà et depuis quand vous vous tutoyer demanda Temperance à Booth, soupçonneuse.

Booth se leva et lui répondit :

_ Depuis que nous allons travailler ensemble…

_ Mais toi et moi sommes partenaires depuis 4 ans maintenant et on ne s'est jamais tutoyer ! Se plaint elle.

_ Bones, on en reparlera plus tard…Ok

_ Non car s'il y a une affaire, je veux y participer et tu auras sûrement besoin de moi !

_ Sur ce coup là, Bones, tu va pouvoir rester tranquille avec Sully car cela concerne l'enquête de l'agent Perotta, répliqua-t-il. Bon on y va !

_ Au revoir, dit Perotta.

_ A demain au Bureau, répondit Sully.

Finalement, ils quittèrent le Royal Dinner laissant Sully et Temperance tous les deux.

Temperance s'enfonça sur sa chaise, pesta contre Booth et sur son sale caractère. Sully ne comprit pas sa réaction excessive et n'osa pas lui poser davantage de question mais fit tout de même une tentative.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? Osa-t-il lui demander.

_ Je ne suis pas en colère mais sachant que je suis sa partenaire, j'ai un droit sur le fait de l'accompagner lors de ses enquêtes, fulmina-t-elle.

_ Peut-être mais là, Booth est coéquipier avec Perotta…

Temperance trépignait de colère et ne pouvais qu'acquiescer.

Dans le SUV, Booth s'excusa de l'attitude de sa partenaire.

_ Ce n'est rien Seeley…

_ Merci. Bon, on retourne au Bureau, on doit planifier et préparer notre action.

_ Tu oublies que c'est mon enquête et c'est moi qui décide, insista-t-elle sur ce dernier mot.

_ Aucun problème pour moi ! J'aime quand une femme prend les devants dit-il d'une voix grave et chaude.

Amusée et charmée, elle mit sa main sur sa cuisse et la caressa. Booth la regarda du coin de l'œil tout en fixant la route et se laissa faire. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme avec des pulsions et se prit à aimer ça.


	4. Et si ce n'était pas lui

**LE FEU SOUS LA GLACE**

Chapitre IV : Et si ce n'était pas lui…

La journée se passa à un rythme effréné et les deux agents, fatigués d'avoir travaillé sans relâche, rentrèrent chez eux. Quant à Temperance, elle se trouva encore à son bureau et sa journée fut assez mauvaise. Le nouvel interne ne travaillait pas assez vite, Sully devenait de plus en plus pressant et oppressant. Elle décida qu'il était temps de lui parler et prit son téléphone.

_ Sully.

_C'est moi Temperance, il faut que je te parle.

_ Oui…répondit-il d'un air méfiant, se redoutant d'une annonce de mauvais augure.

_ Toi et moi, on ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions.

_ Temp', on ne travaille même pas ensemble, voyons !!!

_ Je sais Sully mais je sens que je m'éloigne de Booth…

_ Attends, tu me quittes pour Booth, dit-il ahuri.

_ Non bien sur que non mais pour le bien être de notre partenariat, il vaut mieux que tu restes loin de moi et de …Booth.

_ Tu t'entends Temp' ! Tu préfères rompre pour préserver ton coéquipier que de rester avec moi et vivre notre histoire comme on aurait dû le faire il y a 2 ans ! S'énerva-t-il au téléphone.

_ Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain là Sully car si tu n'étais pas parti, peut-être que notre histoire aurait fonctionnée cria-t-elle.

_ Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance avec Booth et dépêche toi car connaissant Perotta, elle va lui mettre le grappin dessus si ce n'est déjà fait, lui dit-il d'un air mauvais.

Et, il raccrocha. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle et de dormir afin d'oublier toute cette journée. Quoi que, après mure réflexion, elle voulut voir Booth, avoir plus d'explications. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Frais et vêtu d'un simple caleçon, Booth sortit de sa douche lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée. Il prit au passage une serviette pour éponger ses cheveux encore mouillés et ouvrit la porte.

_ Bones mais que faites vous ici ?

_ Booth excusez moi de vous déranger, je vois que vous étiez occupé…lui dit-elle gênée.

_ Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais fini…Entrez, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

_ Euh oui s'il vous plait, une bière !

_ Alors que me vaut ce privilège Bones, n'êtes vous pas avec Sully ?

Elle le regarda de haut en bas, ses yeux étaient rivés vers son caleçon et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment séduisant, sexy. Il dégageait un charme fou…Des perles d'eau coulait le long de son cou jusqu'à son torse, elle les suivait du regard…Et ce torse si bien bâti porté par des pectoraux puissants et musclés. Non vraiment, Seeley Booth « respirait le sexe » et c'en était trop pour elle.

Booth se sentit observé et il aima ça surtout de la part de sa Bones qui n'avait, d'ailleurs, toujours pas relevé ses yeux. Il la sentit vaciller mais ne sut quoi faire pour apaiser cette tension sexuelle. Mais c'était trop bon et décida de se rapprocher tout doucement vers elle, prit sa main et la mit sur son cœur. Temperance fut subjuguée, resta interdite et se laissa faire. Silencieusement, il baissa sa tête, il put entendre sa respiration haletante et s'humecta les lèvres. Elle le fixait des yeux, plus rien n'existait que ces yeux chocolat qu'elle chérissait tant. Quand elle fut prête à répondre de ces désirs ardents, il lui chuchota au creux de son oreille.

_ Tout va bien Bones…

Et il recula, s'éloigna d'elle et partit à la cuisine, récupérer les bières.

Elle resta prostrée, immobile et commença à s'inquiéter car elle ressentit du vide, de la frustration mélangée d'un désir presque bestial et tout ça, à l'encontre de son partenaire. Elle avait un sérieux problème et ne trouva pas de réponses anthropologiques à cela.

Temperance s'avança vers le salon et se mit sur le canapé. Booth apporta les bières et s'installa près d'elle.

_ Que se passe-t-il Bones ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

_ Je veux des explications Booth ! Vous ne voulez plus travaillez avec moi ? s'exclama-t-elle avec peur.

_ Mais qu'allez vous cherchez là Bones ! S'indigna-t-il.

_ Alors pourquoi faites vous équipe avec l'agent Perotta ?

_ Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé…Vu qu'en ce moment, on ne travaille pas tellement ensemble, j'avais plus de temps, se justifia-t-il.

_ Si ça ne tient qu'à ça, je vais vous en trouver des cadavres, moi ! lui dit-elle avec force.

_ Bones ! Mais ma parole, vous êtes jalouse ???!!! Réalisa-t-il

Temperance se leva rapidement du canapé, gênée par la tournure des évènements qu'elle ne contrôlait plus, bien évidemment.

_ Bones…lui murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

_ Je ne vais pas partir, je serai toujours là, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura-t-il

Temperance fixa ses yeux comme si elle essayait de trouver une réponse à ses questions.

_ Et Sully, qu'en faites-vous ? Il est là pour vous soutenir, non ? Lui dit-il avec tendresse.

_ Sully et moi, c'est terminé…lui avoua-t-elle en baissant ses yeux.

Sans précipitation, elle quitta l'appartement, embarrassée, laissant un Booth, sans réaction, inerte à cet aveu si soudain.


	5. L'infiltration

**LE FEU SOUS LA GLACE**

Chapitre V : L'infiltration

Le lendemain, au FBI, deux partenaires étaient fin prêt à travailler ensemble. Chacun avait revêtu sa tenue de circonstance et était équipé de micro. Perotta portait une robe noire fendu d'un côté ce qui laissait présagé une jambe fine et svelte. Quant à lui, il état vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir à fine rayure blanche tiré par des bretelles rouges sur une chemise blanche. Sa dernière touche, un chapeau digne des mafieux mettant en valeur sa prestance. Booth ne cessait de l'observer et remarqua une fois de plus les « qualités » de Perotta. Se ressaisissant, il rejoignit Cullen qui les attendait pour un dernier débriefing.

_ Vous ne faites rien d'irraisonné, agent Booth, n'est-ce pas ! Précisa-t-il Cullen

_ Vous me connaissez Monsieur, je saurai me tenir tranquille…dit Booth calmement.

_ Agent Perotta, je compte sur vous pour votre discrétion et ramenez nous ce John Lester !!!

_ Oui Monsieur ! Répondirent en même temps Booth et Perotta.

Ils se rendirent en voiture dans les quartiers Est de la ville.

Toute la journée, ils travaillèrent sans relâche, allant de club en club à la recherche de ce John Lester, chef d'un réseau de prostitution qui sévissait depuis plusieurs mois et qui avait échappé à la police à mainte reprise.

Finalement ils entrèrent dans l'un des derniers clubs de la « liste », le Coco Paradise, et se fondirent dans la masse, jouant inlassablement leurs rôles. Perotta aperçut de loin leur cible et s'en approcha, l'aguichant sous le regard bienveillant de Booth qui au moindre dérapage, était prêt à intervenir. Lester, entouré de 2 femmes, déshabilla du regard Perotta qui se mit, aguicheuse, devant lui, et lui offrit un déhanché ainsi qu'une danse très sensuelle, sexy…

_ Mmm pas mal pas mal…mais tu peux mieux faire, lui dit-il intéressé.

_ C'est vrai, je ne dévoile pas toutes mes cartes maintenant…lui fit-elle enjôleuse.

_ Alors, il va falloir que tu me sorte tes jokers ma belle et me convaincre, riait-il diaboliquement.

_ Si ce n'est que ça, je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable et après ça, tu ne te passeras plus de moi… lui répondit-elle lascivement.

Booth, assis au bar, observa la scène, se prit à penser que Perotta commençait à prendre des risques inconsidérés mais il était son partenaire et jouerait son rôle à la perfection.

Pendant ce temps, Angela avait réussi à extraire Temperance du labo et de l'emmener au restaurant puis en discothèque.

_ Allez allez ma chérie, il faut y aller, tes os seront encore là demain, ne t'inquiètes pas !lui dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

_ C'est bon Ange, j'arrive, il faut juste que je fasse un petit détour chez moi, j'aimerai me changer…

_ Pas de problème, tu en profiteras pour être la plus sexy de la soirée et les hommes tomberont comme des mouches !!!

_ Ange, s'exclama-t-elle gênée.

_ Quoi c'est vrai, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as eu un homme, un vrai, dans ton lit, hein ???

Vaincue, elle soupira et suivit Angela au parking.

Au restaurant, elles savourèrent leur repas. Angela était ravie d'avoir Temperance mais quelque chose tourmentait Temperance et cela troublait Angela.

_ Toi ! Lui dit elle en la pointant du doigt. Tu me caches quelque chose et je veux savoir ce que c'est !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il n'y a rien…Tout va bien !

_Mmm, je n'en suis pas si sure…Alors, comment va Booth, ça fait un petit moment que l'on ne voit plus…

_ Je l'ai vu hier avec Sully accompagné de l'agent Perotta, lui dit-elle en sirotant son verre.

_ Avec Perotta ! S'écria-t-elle étonnée.

_ Tu sembles surprise ? Je me doutais bien qu'un jour cela arriverait…

_ C'est vrai, tu as raison et tu en penses quoi…lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ J'ai été troublé…Tu t'imagines qu'il la tutoie alors que Booth et moi on collabore ensemble depuis maintenant 4 ans et…

_ Ouh là ! C'est donc ça…Tu es jalouse de l'attention que peut donner Booth à Perotta…

Pensive, elle ne dit rien, cherchant une raison bien équivoque quant à son problème.

_ Et il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit –elle soupçonneuse.

_ Je suis allé chez lui, le soir même et j'ai ressentis une montée d'hormone significative à une trop grande promiscuité et suite à un excédent de colère…déblatéra-t-elle dans son langage scientifique quand elle se sentait dépassée.

_ Stop ! Arrête de tout analyser, je n'y comprends rien et essayes de m'expliquer ce que tu ressens au fond de ton cœur !

_ Justement Ange…Lui fit-elle perdue.

Angela lui prit la main et la rassura.

_ Allez ! Allons nous éclater comme des bêtes !

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles partirent dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Une queue s'amoncelait devant le club mais un vigile reconnut instantanément le célèbre Docteur Temperance Brennan et toute deux purent rentrer au Coco Paradise.


	6. Perdue ?

**LE FEU SOUS LA GLACE**

Chapitre VI : Perdue ?

Galvanisées par une ambiance de folie, elles se firent accostées par des hommes, flirtèrent gentiment et dansèrent, dansèrent jusqu'à tournoyer leurs têtes.

_ J'ai besoin d'un bon verre Temp, allons au bar…

Pendant ce temps là, la stratégie de Perotta se mit en place et se prépara pour la touche finale. Il fallait absolument convaincre Lester de « l'embaucher »…Elle décida de se rapprocher de Booth et de lui faire son numéro de charme. Booth la vit venir à lui et comprenant ce qui allait se passer, il se fondit dans son rôle. Devant le regard sceptique de Lester, elle se frotta à Booth et s'assit sur un tabouret, lui offrant sa poitrine généreuse sertie d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire. Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou, lui caressa les cheveux. Booth commença à penser qu'il aimait bien cette mission, il se ressaisi mais pas suffisamment longtemps. Emporté par les caresses chaudes de sa partenaire, il la prit par la taille, l'attira vers lui, lui mit sa main sur ses fesses et l'embrassa fougueusement jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Satisfait, Lester se mit à acquiescer.

_ Oh regardes moi ces deux-là Temp, ils pourraient faire ça à l'hôtel ! Ragea-t-elle envieuse.

_ Tu as raison mais j'ai l'impression de les connaître, pas toi, fit-elle en se rapprochant du couple.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est Booth et Perotta !!!Cria Angela dans un profond dégoût.

Temperance les regarda s'embrasser, s'exciter. Elle analysait leur comportement en essayant de comprendre d'un point de vue anthropologique ce revirement de situation. Elle resta médusée, stoïque face à eux et ne pouvait se détacher du regard comme si elle était aimantée et en put se défaire de cette vision quasi érotique. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle éprouvée, du dégoût, de la déception, de la jalousie, de l'envie, de la haine. Elle état perdue et vit Angela s'approcher dangereusement vers eux mais ne fit rien, complètement déboussolée.

_ Alors, je vois qu'on s'éclate !!! S'écria-t-elle dans un ton de reproche à Booth.

Booth s'arrêta immédiatement, reconnaissant cette voix « unique » et se retourna. Surpris, il bafouilla, il s'éloigna de Perotta mais perdit ses moyens face à l'impitoyable Angela.

_ Angela… Je ne savais pas que tu venais ici, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… lui dit-il gêné et tout penaud. Tu es venue seule ?

_ Tu penses bien que je suis venue accompagnée…de Brennan !!! Lui répondit-elle fière et d'un regard haineux.

_ Bones est là ! Fit-il en regardant de gauche à droite.

Temperance ne put rester une seconde de plus et partit le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Elle commençait enfin à comprendre certaines choses mais avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Quand Angela s'aperçut de son absence, elle se mit à sa recherche et sortit du club direction la voiture.

_ Enfin, je t'ai trouvé, tu m'as fait une peur bleue de disparaître comme ça ! Cria-t-elle essoufflée.

_ Excuses moi mais je ne pouvais plus rester une seconde de plus…Lui répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_ On rentre et on va se boire une bouteille de scotch !

_ Non vraiment Angela, j'ai besoin d'être seule, tu comprends…

_ Oui mais saches que je suis là, lui implora-t-elle.

Et Angela ramena Temperance à son appartement.

Au club, Booth se rendit compte de la situation et eut à peine le temps de voir Bones partir en courant. Il mit ses mains à sa tête et pesta contre lui-même. Mais quel con, j'ai encore tout gâcher ! Pensa-t-il avec horreur. Il expliqua à Perotta que sa mission pour lui était terminé et que leur petit jeu avait dû sûrement satisfaire Lester. Il la laissa au Club et marcha dans la rue. Finalement il se décida à rejoindre Bones chez elle sous risque de se faire jeter mais il ne pouvait rester dans cet état là. Il se sentait coupable…coupable de quoi, il n'en savait rien mais il culpabilisait et se sentait mal par rapport à Bones. Il frappa trois coups à sa porte d'entrée, espérant qu'elle lui ouvrirait. Temperance entendit quelqu'un taper à sa porte mais ne se décida pas à ouvrir. Elle avait mal à la tête, avait même pleuré. Non pas de désespoir et d'orgueil mais d'incompréhension, elle se sentait vraiment perdue.

_ Bones, je sais que vous êtes là ! Ouvrez moi la porte, il faut qu'on parle !!!

Elle ne bougea pas, attendit. Tout en murmurant, Booth s'excusa de son attitude déplacée. Suite à cela, Bones lui ouvrit.

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Booth ! S'indigna-t-elle. Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez !!!

Il paraissait vraiment affecté et malheureux.

_ Bones…Tout ça, c'était pour la mission de Perotta, se justifia-t-il.

_ Ecoutez, ce n'est pas mon problème, ça ne me regardes pas Booth…Maintenant, si vous pouviez partir et me laisser tranquille, je vous en serai reconnaissante, lui dit-elle fatiguée.

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Dépité, les yeux baissés, Booth quitta la résidence et rentra chez lui.


	7. Les explications

**LE FEU SOUS LA GLACE**

Chapitre VII : Les explications

Le lendemain, à l'Institut Jeffersonnian, une tension palpable régna ; l'ambiance était plus que morose et personne n'osa affronter le Docteur Brennan. Tout le monde se prit à espérer le retour de Booth pour apaiser ce climat glacial. Booth arriva à l'heure du déjeuner espérant y inviter Bones. Il fut accueilli digne d'un messie pour certain et digne d'un criminel de guerre pour d'autre… Il sut que la partie n'allait pas être gagnée d'avance…Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Bones, il l'a vit attablée à son bureau, pensive, elle écrivait son roman. D'un pas hésitant, il s'annonça discrètement. Mais, elle l'ignora totalement.

_ Bones, j'aimerais vous inviter à déjeuner, il faut vraiment qu'on parle, on ne peut pas rester comme ça…

_ Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupée là Booth ! Lui répondit-elle agacée.

N'y tenant plus, Booth, irrité, s'approcha et tourna son siège face à lui en mettant ses mains de chaque côté sur les accoudoirs.

_ Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter que cela vous plaise ou non Bones ! S'énerva-t-il.

Elle le regarda, médusée, surprise par de tant de colère qu'elle ne dit rien.

_ Ce que vous avez vue hier n'était que professionnel ! L'agent Perotta devait infiltrer un réseau de prostitution organisé par un certain John Lester et elle m'a demandé d'être son partenaire en cas d'imprévus, de dérapages ! S'expliqua-t-il avec force.

_ Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas mon problème, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous entêtait à me l'expliquer, lui répondit-elle calmement.

_ Bones…Je me sens mal et j'ai l'impression de vous avoir fait mal…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Booth, nous sommes partenaires et nous résolvons des enquêtes criminelles. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'en alarmer…

_ Vous êtes impossible Bones ! Vous êtes têtue, vous vous cachez derrière ce masque froid de scientifique mais je vous ai déçu Bones, je le sais, je le ressens et quoi que vous dîtes ne changera rien au fait que je vous ai fait mal au cœur, Bones, au cœur !!! Car ce que vous ressentez pour moi est bien plus que de la gratitude ou de l'amitié mais tant que vous vous cacherez derrière tout ça, vous n'avancerez pas !

Sur cette tirade, il la fixa une dernière fois et quitta son bureau. Quant à Temperance, choquée par ces paroles trop vraies, se leva et s'engouffra dans son canapé à la recherche d'une explication logique.

_ Ma chérie, ça va ? Tu sais, tout le monde a entendu ce que disait ou plutôt criait Booth…Il est parti en soufflant comme une tornade sur son passage.

_ Ange, je ne sais plus quoi faire, gémit-elle.

_ Ecoutes, je vais te dire ce que tu ressens…quand il n'est pas là ; tu es désagréable au possible, tu n'attends que sa venue dans l'espoir d'entendre « Bones, on a une affaire ! », vous dînez pratiquement ensemble tous les soirs sauf les week-end car il a Parker et encore…Quand vous êtes ensemble, nous sommes tous gênés car il y règne une tension sexuelle digne d'un volcan en pleine éruption. Il tient tellement à toi depuis toutes ces années que tu ne t'en ai jamais aperçut ou peut-être que tu ne voulais pas le voir…Crois-moi, cette homme là ne veut pas t'abandonner au contraire il te veut mais cette ligne qu'il a lui-même instauré l'en empêche. Je ne peux pas parler en son nom mais je pense qu'il t'aime tout simplement, Temp…Lui expliqua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Temperance était émue par ce que venait de dire Angela et prit la décision de rejoindre Booth et de « l'affronter ». Elle se rendit chez Sid, il n'y était pas, elle alla chez Wong Fu ainsi qu'au Royal dinner, il n'y était pas non plus. Mais où était-il ? Elle eut une illumination et conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement de Booth.

Booth était chez lui en train de se morfondre sur son canapé. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien aux femmes surtout une en particulier, râla-t-il en silence. Il se prépara une salade quand il entendit sonner à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit et vit Bones en pleurs.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_**ATTENTION**_

_avant dernier-chapître !!!_

_J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant l'histoire..._


	8. La chûte des glaces

**LE FEU SOUS LA GLACE**

Chapitre IX : La chute des glaces

_ Bones que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet en la voyant en pleurs.

Elle entra et se blottit dans ses bras si réconfortants de son partenaire et lui chuchota.

_ Je suis désolée Booth, je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça, d'être comme je suis…

_ Eh, ne parlez pas de vous comme ça, lui dit-il en lui prenant son menton. Vous avez faim, j'étais en train de préparer une salade.

_ Avec plaisir mais il faut qu'on parle…acquiesça-t-elle.

Et, ils finirent de préparer le déjeuner avec chacun un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé en sirotant un café. Personne n'osait commencer à parler du « fameux sujet ».

_ Tu sais, il y a quelques temps, je t'ai dit que rien ni personne ne s'interposerait dans notre relation pas même Perotta…C'est toujours la cas, Bones…Rien ne va changer…

_ Ah oui, je m'en souviens…rien ne va donc changer… ?

Avec un sourire espiègle, il lui dit :

_ Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais que ce soit le contraire, que Perotta se mette entre nous, lui dit-il d'un air amusé.

_ Non ! bien sur que non !

Dangereusement, il s'avança vers elle, leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas, ils étaient captivés, fascinés par ce qu'ils ressentaient et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu que ce moment s'arrête. Mais, malheureusement, un moment d'inattention fit que cela s'arrêta. Booth renversa une partie de son café sur la chemise de Temperance, ce qui l'obligea à se lever et se nettoyer dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre de Booth. Booth la rejoint, lui offrant son plus beau tee-shirt. Il resta, troublé, par sa peau blanchâtre, laiteuse, il eut envie de la toucher, savoir si sa peau était aussi douce que celle d'un bébé. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, elle se rendit compte que Booth était subjugué et lui demanda :

_ Tu veux m'aider ? Lui dit-elle d'une voix coquine.

Il ne sut quoi faire, perturbé par ses pensées et sa conscience qui lui disait de partir loin de cette foutue salle de bain.

Et c'est alors, qu'elle se retourna et lui dit en posant ses mains sur son torse.

_ Booth, je ne veux plus voir l'agent Perotta dans les parages, lui affirma-t-elle droit dans les yeux.

_ Euh oui oui, répondit-il, perdu.

_ Booth, tu le sais, c'est toi et personne d'autre que je veux …

N'y tenant plus, il l'attrapa par la taille, l'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre haleine et la fit valser vers le lit. Il la regarda tremblante de désir, se déshabiller pour lui.

_ Non laisse moi faire, je veux pouvoir toucher chaque parcelle de ton corps, lui fit-il en se mettant sur elle tout en l'embrassant avidement.

_ Oh Booth, pourquoi avons-nous attendu si longtemps…lui murmura-t-elle en le basculant sur le dos. Assise sur lui à califourchon, elle maintenait son désir et y jouait avec délectation. Excité, il la culbuta à nouveau et lui chuchota :

_ Dorénavant, tu ne m'échapperas plus, en lui maintenant ses poignets, tout en l'embrassant amoureusement.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, toi non plus, je ne te laisserai plus m'échapper…

Il s'allongea sur elle de tout son corps, emprisonnée dans ses bras, elle ne vit que bonheur et passion et semblait être apaisée intérieurement.

_ Je ne penserais pas que ce serait aussi bon, Seeley, haleta-t-elle.

_ Moi si, je le savais, j'ai toujours su qu'entre toi et moi, ça serait le feu sous la glace.

Et ils s'abandonnèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

____________________________________________________________________________

_La fic est à présent terminée...J'espère que l'aurez apprécié..._

_Merci à vous..._

_Catsyla_


End file.
